


In the Viper's Den

by LadyGaGalion



Series: What Happens in the Cellars [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil teaches Elros a lesson in delayed gratification.</p><p>*This is a repost of the fic I posted a few days ago and accidentally deleted. That might teach me to read pop-up windows before clicking OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Viper's Den

The doors to the king's chambers shut with an ominous thud. Elros felt a churning in the pit of his stomach as he stepped further inside, vaguely aware of the way his drab clothing clashed with the lavish décor. His eyes were immediately drawn to the fire burning in a great hearth on the opposite wall. As he approached, its flames began to lap wildly at the air as if to synchronize with the pounding of his heart. _There is no going back_ , they seemed to whisper. And it was true. He had made his decision; to flee now would be an act of cowardice. Humiliating.

Elros had already embarrassed himself enough. His irresponsible behavior and neglect of his duties had led to the escape of thirteen dwarf prisoners. As punishment, he had been sentenced to a fortnight behind bars and a subsequent two-month suspension from his post. 

But he had been given a chance for a reprieve: One night with the king, and he would be allowed to return to work on the morrow. 

With Galion's assurances that he didn't mind sharing him just this once, especially if it kept him out of prison and free to properly celebrate their new relationship, Elros had accepted the offer. It was only after he'd thought it through that he'd begun to worry. The proposition made no sense at all. King Thranduil was considered by many to be the fairest elf in the realm, and though Elros knew nothing of his lovers, he was sure there was no shortage of beautiful, high-born elves eager to find themselves in his bed; he had no idea what the king would want with him. It had to be some kind of trick—a punishment in the deceitful, glittering guise of a night of pleasure. And he'd fallen for it. 

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "In here, Elros!"

It was Galion. Elros had known he would be here to make sure he was presentable when the king arrived. The very idea of his new lover preparing him for another was awkward, and he hesitated for a moment before following the sound of Galion's voice into the bedchamber. As he stepped inside, his eyes fell on a large bed with an ornate headboard carved out of wood and inlaid with amber. 

He swallowed. _This is really going to happen_.

"Get undressed," Galion said. He was standing in front of another, smaller hearth, stoking the fire.

"What?" 

"You heard me." Galion set the poker aside and turned to face him. "And be quick about it! The king will be here any minute."

Galion's brisk demeanor was odd and unexpected. He often behaved that way towards others—especially servants who were slow to follow his orders or guards who came begging for wine more often than they were welcome—but never towards him. 

As Elros removed his jerkin and the tunic he wore underneath it, he couldn't help but worry that Galion had had a change of heart; he only wondered whether it was about this business with the king or about their relationship altogether. The cool draft made him shiver as he watched Galion go about his work as if he weren't the least bit tempted to steal a look at him. He felt wholly undesirable.

"Take those off," Galion said, casting a glance at his breeches. He set a vial of golden liquid on the nightstand "I have to arrange you properly on the bed."

Elros sighed in resignation. He had half a mind not to let Galion _arrange_ him, but he had to allow it if he didn't want to risk displeasing the king further—something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Suddenly eager to get this part of the evening over with, he removed his boots and then his breeches.

When he was finished, Galion gestured at the bed. "Now get in."

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Elros asked as he climbed onto the mattress and reclined against the pillows. He felt lightheaded. 

"Aye."

Slender hands grabbed him by the ankles, stretching one leg out and bending the other so that his foot lay beneath the opposite thigh. His body tingled with excitement at the touch, but his handler showed no signs of being similarly affected. Galion instructed him to tilt his hips a bit and then draped a rich green sheet across his lap, just barely covering his crotch. Elros wondered how often he prepared the king's lovers like this—he'd never mentioned doing anything of the sort—but he refrained from asking. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Galion worked on his hair next, pulling a few extra locks from behind his shoulders to hang over his chest. Then, as he was smoothing it with his fingers, he faltered. He swallowed hard as their eyes met. Elros expected him to lean in, but within a few seconds he regained his composure and returned to his task. Still, the fleeting moment gave Elros hope that all was well between them…and that the king wouldn't be disappointed by the mere sight of him when he entered the bedchamber.

When Galion finished positioning his arms, he stepped back to examine his handiwork and grinned. "There, that's _almost_ alluring. Try not to move until the king arrives, or you'll mess it up."

Elros rolled his eyes in spite of the warmth that had spread through his chest upon seeing Galion smile. "This is all your doing, remember?"

"I don't recall tying you up and pouring wine down your throat," Galion said, but then he noticed Elros's expression and sighed. "He is not as terrible as you think. Aye, there will be some sort of lesson involved, but…he's a very skilled and considerate lover. You've nothing to fear in that respect."

When Elros raised his eyebrows at him, he winked. 

"Remember," Galion added as he hung Elros's carelessly discarded clothing over the back of a chair, "you are not to speak unless he bids you to."

"Right."

He stood beside of the bed and bent down to brush his lips lightly against Elros's. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

Elros smiled, reassured by the gesture. "Of course you will."

Once Galion was gone he drew in a deep breath, but that only served to make him hyperaware of his racing pulse. He drummed his fingers nervously, reminding himself not to shift his position—which proved to be a difficult task as he waited at least a quarter of an hour before he heard the doors to the king's quarters open and shut again. 

Thranduil was clearly in no hurry to enter the bedchamber. For what seemed like ages, Elros listened to him move about his quarters, pouring wine and sorting through parchment as if he were completely unaware that he had a guest. By the time he finally came through the archway, Elros felt queasy with anticipation. 

The king didn't spare him a single glance as he stepped into the room, his robes sweeping the floor behind him. With slow, graceful movements he set down his goblet and removed his crown, placing it carefully on its stand, followed by his brooch and rings. Elros wasn't sure if he was permitted to look, but he couldn't resist glancing up occasionally as Thranduil began to undress. 

"Am I not to your liking?" Thranduil asked once he stood naked at the foot of the bed. 

Elros let his eyes travel up from the king's muscular thighs, quickly over his cock and to his sculpted abdomen and broad chest. Sleek platinum hair hung halfway down his torso, the ends brushing his waist. He was even more stunning in the nude. 

Elros's mouth went dry as he met Thranduil's eyes, bright blue beneath intimidating dark brows. "I have never seen beauty such as yours, my lord." 

As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. 

"Then why do you hesitate to gaze upon me?" Thranduil asked without a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice. He must have already anticipated the answer.

"I feel underserving…inadequate."

Thranduil gave an amused chuckle. "This is not a reward, though it may seem as such. It is a lesson, of which you are indeed deserving. As for your adequacy—that has yet to be evaluated."

Thranduil turned away to pick up his goblet again, giving him a view of his pert rear. Elros drew his lip in between his teeth at the sight of the perfectly rounded buttocks, imagining what it would be like to watch his cock disappear in between them. He wondered how Galion's might compare. For those few seconds, his anxiety was all but forgotten. 

"I shall give you as much pleasure as possible tonight," Thranduil said as he came around the side of the bed. He looked down at Elros. "But if you manage to delay your release until after I finish, I will allow you to come on my face…and smear your seed all over it with your cock."

Elros's jaw dropped. Hearing the king speak such words was shocking enough; the promise behind them was too much to wrap his mind around. 

Thranduil perched beside him on the edge of the mattress. "Would you like that?" 

A strangled sound escaped Elros's throat as he searched for the right word—yes. _Or am I supposed to say, 'No, my lord. I couldn't bear to disrespect you thus'?_

Thranduil took pity on him—or maybe he just lacked the patience to wait for a proper response. "Good." His eyes traveled down Elros's bare torso, to the sheet draped across his lap, and up again at a pace that betrayed neither interest nor lack thereof. "Then let us not… _delay_ any longer." 

The lightest of tugs on the sheet was enough to expose Elros's cock, which was only the slightest bit erect. He looked away, blushing under Thranduil's scrutiny.

"You fear me." Thranduil didn't sound surprised. "Are you not here of your own free will?"

"I am, my lord."

"Then allow me to put you at ease."

Elros's heart began to race again as Thranduil leaned in. Silky hair tickled his chest, and when he inhaled he smelled the fresh scent of mint. Slender fingers lifted his chin.

Thranduil's lips were soft and warm, patient in their gentle prodding. Elros relaxed into the kiss, and before he knew it Thranduil had slipped his tongue inside his mouth. It felt unreal, scary even—as if he were taking a bite of forbidden fruit while the danger of punishment loomed like a dark cloud over his head. But no reprimand ever came, even as he wound a thick lock of platinum hair around his fingers—which was as much touching as he dared to engage in at the moment. 

Thranduil slid his hand slowly down Elros's chest and rubbed a nipple with the pad of his thumb, making him gasp into his mouth when the touch sent a jolt of pleasure to his cock. He kissed beneath his chin and down to the hollow of his throat while his fingers trailed lower still. It was all Elros could do to keep his breath somewhat steady as Thranduil continued to kiss and nip his neck. By the time he felt fingers curl around the base of his cock, he was fully erect.

"Much better," Thranduil said, giving it a slow upward stroke. "Now, tell me what you desire."

Elros had drawn his bottom lip in between his teeth to keep from moaning, but when Thranduil swept his fingers over the tip of his cock, spreading precome on the way back down, he whimpered. He desired many things, not least of all to never have gotten himself into this situation in the first place. But in Thranduil's offer he saw an opportunity, and though it was risky, he would be a fool not to try and seize it.

"I want to suck you off," said Elros. He was good at giving head, or at least Galion didn't have any complaints. If Thranduil were to agree to a blowjob, it would give Elros an advantage. He wouldn't last as long afterward. 

"Is that so?" Thranduil sounded amused, and it unnerved him. It was as if he were reading his mind and knew exactly what he was planning. Icy blue eyes twinkled with mirth as Thranduil gave his cock a few more languid strokes. 

_Why isn’t he angry?_ Elros wondered. Prince Legolas had left the fortress against the king's command in search of the captain. When it came down to it, that entire debacle was due almost entirely to Elros's inability to resist Galion. Thranduil should be furious right now.

"What are you waiting for?" Thranduil had reclined against the pillows next to him. He spread his thighs further apart in invitation. His semi-erect cock lay against his belly like some cursed jewel—lovely to look upon, yet devastating to touch. Or so Elros feared. 

Feeling as if it were all a dream, he moved to kneel in between Thranduil's legs. He slid one of his hands up Thranduil's thigh and over his hip. His ivory skin was flawless—everywhere. Elros had heard rumors that he had terrible scars. Some said he used glamoury to conceal them; others guessed that they were simply on areas of his body that weren't exposed. It certainly wasn't the latter. 

A shiver ran through Elros at the thought that what he was seeing might only be an illusion. He had never known anyone who could perform such magic—but Thranduil was old and powerful. 

Elros felt as if he were caught in a giant, invisible web. 

"One would think you have never seen another elf in the nude before," Thranduil drawled with a hint of amusement in his voice. Gentle yet firm fingers encircled Elros's wrist, guiding his hand to Thranduil's crotch. "Get on with it, Turnkey."

Elros's core muscles trembled as he bowed down to take the king's dick in his mouth. 

Things didn't proceed as he had expected. Usually, his ministrations were met with a sigh or even a hiss. Here they were not. Thranduil remained silent as Elros sucked and lapped at the tip of his cock while stroking it, as he began to gingerly fondle his balls while sliding his mouth up and down the shaft. The only encouragement he received was the occasional tightening of abdominal muscles beneath his forearm. But after a while, as he swallowed Thranduil's cock to the root and let it rest there for a moment, finally, _finally_ he heard a soft gasp above him. He drew back and repeated the action a couple more times. Long fingers wound themselves in his hair, and Thranduil's breathing became audible. 

Elros knew he had struck gold. Whereas Galion liked to have his glans stimulated, Thranduil preferred to be taken deep. Now that Elros knew his weakness, he was determined to exploit it fully. 

He held still and relaxed his throat while Thranduil took over control. The fingers in Elros's hair tightened their grip, guiding his head up and down at a quickening pace. Saliva began to dribble from his mouth in stringy globs, and the sight of it seemed only to spur Thranduil on.

"My, what a talent you possess," Thranduil said. He pulled Elros up and pushed him back against the pillows. "This is proving to be more enjoyable than I expected."

Elros eagerly opened up for the wet cock being pressed to his lips, and as Thranduil began to properly fuck his mouth he wondered where he had gone wrong. He was supposed to have the upper hand in this, and yet the longer it went on the more aroused he became, until he wasn't sure which one of them was enjoying it more. His eyes were watering and his throat felt raw, but his cock _ached_ from the thrill of being used so roughly. There had been a moment when, misled by a low moan, Elros had hoped that Thranduil would forget his purpose and come right then, but now he felt foolish for having entertained such a thought. 

At last Thranduil pulled out, leaving him breathless and panting. "Are you satisfied?" 

Elros's voice was hoarse as he replied, "Yes, my lord."

"Good." Thranduil picked up his long-neglected goblet and took a slow drink before reaching for the vial Galion had set out earlier. "Are there any other tricks you wish to try before I fuck you?"

"No, my lord." Elros was out of tricks. He had given it his best from the start, and he had gotten nowhere. Now he was a mess, and Thranduil was as cool and controlled as ever, even though his cock was still glistening with saliva. 

Elros chewed his lip nervously as Thranduil settled in between his legs and uncorked the bottle. There was more at stake here than was readily apparent. Getting to come on the king's face was a tantalizing prize, but it was only a façade, a pretense for something much deeper. It was a test of Elros's character—of his loyalty and willpower. For to say he had no interest in such a prize would feel like an offence, but to fail in acquiring it would reaffirm his shortcomings in the most mortifying way. 

Slowly, gently, a finger began to trace his entrance. Thranduil held his gaze as he breached him. His eyes were unreadable. After a moment Elros let his head fall back and tried to steady his breath. It wasn't so difficult now, but getting used to the idea would serve him well for what was to come. If he remained relaxed and controlled his breathing, he would last much longer.

Once again Thranduil seemed to have read his thoughts for he crooked his finger, stimulating the bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure running through him. Elros's breath hitched and he arched before remembering that he needed to stay relaxed. 

"For the purposes of this encounter, I assume you would rather not be stroked," Thranduil said as he continued to stretch him while caressing Elros's thigh with his free hand. "But let me know if you wish it."

Seeing him nod, Thranduil reached for his cock—but Elros caught his wrist. A wave of apprehension coursed through him at the contact. This was the king, and such an action on his part seemed inappropriate even within the confines of the bedchamber. "Forgive me," he said, releasing his grip. "I only meant to say that I will tell you if I desire it."

The smirk that formed on Thranduil's lips told him he'd known exactly what he'd meant. Blond hair tickled Elros's chest and belly as Thranduil dipped down to take a nipple in between his teeth. The sensation sent a tingle of pleasure straight to his groin. He shivered with delight as Thranduil continued to nip at the hard nubs and then soothed them with his tongue. 

"Do you want me inside you?" Thranduil asked as Elros bucked beneath him. 

"Aye, my lord." 

He was past ready. He was aching for it. 

The fingers withdrew, making Elros moan in protest. He watched, bracing himself for what was to come, as Thranduil poured more oil over his fingers to lubricate his erection. With every stroke the foreskin slid smoothly over the swollen head, only to recede again. Unconsciously, Elros spread his thighs further apart. His insides coiled as Thranduil pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance. And as he felt his muscles give way to the intrusion, his heart clenched because this _was_ a betrayal. He should not have let Galion convince him that it was all right; he should have chosen to do his time.

But all thoughts fled Elros's mind as Thranduil began to move inside him—gently at first, giving him a chance to adjust. Warm hands roamed his body, avoiding his cock, while soft lips pressed kisses beneath his jawline. The thrusts were slow and fluid, the angle just right. 

Eagerly he took Thranduil's thrusts as the pace quickened—until the pressure in his groin began to build and he realized that he was tensing and holding his breath. He had forgotten his intention to remain relaxed. 

Elros took a few slow, deep breaths as he willed himself to release the tightness in his muscles. But it proved nigh on impossible to focus on such things when Thranduil was pounding into him so steadily, his cock brushing Elros's prostate with each stroke inside him. 

In desperation, Elros wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed tightly. 

It was not allowed. Thranduil grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. A shiver of delight coursed through Elros then, and for a few seconds he feared that he that the thrill of being pinned down by his king might prove to be too much, that he might come right then.

"If you need me to stop and give you a moment, just say the word," Thranduil purred over him. "Otherwise…" 

Elros's head fell back as Thranduil fucked him harder and faster. He was so close—but it was too soon to ask for mercy. He should be able to last longer. 

He redirected his focus to his breathing again—yet no matter how hard he tried to relax, the tingling sensation radiating from his core would not abate. And now, occasional soft moans were beginning to fall from Thranduil's lips. If only Elros could hold on for another minute or two…

"Dartho." He turned away in shame as he said it.

Immediately Thranduil's movements ceased. He let go of Elros's wrists and ran his hands soothingly down his sides. "Perhaps you would do better on your fours?"

Elros took it as a command; Thranduil pulled out, allowing him to turn over. As he got onto his hands and knees, he doubted that the position would make much of a difference. He held his breath as he felt the damp, heated tip of Thranduil's cock in between his buttocks, and gave a contented moan as it slid back inside him.

Thranduil fucked him slowly for a while. It was as if he actually wanted him to succeed. Yet Elros could still feel a hint of that familiar tingle deep inside him—and as Thranduil's thrusts became more urgent, it intensified, sending tendrils of ecstasy unfurling inside him and stretching through his limbs. All he could do was try and breathe through it.

The next few minutes were sheer torture. It seemed as if Thranduil was getting closer and closer, yet he would not come. Elros teetered on the brink of orgasm. He focused on the pain of his fingernails digging into his palm as he tried to postpone the inevitable. 

"Dartho!"

Again Thranduil stopped. Elros expected the plea to be met with a huff or some other sign of annoyance, but if Thranduil was getting impatient he did not show it. 

The danger of climax passed, but his body was still humming with pleasure as he was caressed. His muscles tightened involuntarily around the cock buried deep inside him, and he whimpered.

Thranduil brushed off the damp hair clinging to his back and kissed him softly between the shoulder blades. "Your effort is commendable."

 _But in vain,_ Elros thought, because as soon as Thranduil resumed his thrusts, the fire inside him began to rage again. These breaks were pointless; Elros remained on the brink of climax, yet there was no end in sight. Thranduil could probably fuck him like this for hours.

Even the promise of getting to come on the king's face had lost its allure—Elros didn't care to think that far ahead. All he wanted was to surrender to the moment, to be able to let go and tumble over the precipice now with Thranduil's cock inside him. But that would be another spectacular display of weakness. 

Elros's desire to prove his strength of will kept him holding on, grasping desperately at anything that felt like solid ground as even his fingertips thrummed with pleasure. "Please..."

"Please, what?" Thranduil asked with mock concern while rolling his hips. "I am here to tend to your every desire. What is it you need?" 

_Fuck_. The plea for mercy had left Elros's lips before he'd even realized it. Now a response was required. "I want you to come," he murmured, "Aran nín." 

"As do I," Thranduil said, his thrusts becoming sharper. "But you must let me."

Elros lost the strength to hold himself up on his arms. He lay with his face in the pillows and his ass up in the air, and noted with renewed hope every hitch in Thranduil's breath as he continued to pound into him. He didn't dare try and squeeze his cock again, so when it became too much he bit down on his knuckle instead. His climax was imminent. It was only a matter of seconds now. 

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Thranduil shuddered and stilled. His fingertips dug into Elros's hips as he gave a long, drawn-out moan. His cock pulsed again and again. A sensation of warmth and wetness spread through Elros's backside. 

The sound that tore through Elros's throat as he came was more akin to a sob than a moan. It was over. He had failed.

Thranduil chuckled as Elros wiped tears of ecstasy and frustration from his cheeks. "Do you think me cruel enough to send you away after such an admirable effort?" he asked, still rocking gently into him. "After all, you did not finish before me."

"It—would only be fair, my lord," Elros said, choosing his words carefully. "I would not expect you to break the terms."

"The terms…" Thranduil pulled out, and his seed trickled down Elros's inner thighs as he lay down beside him. "Did I perchance say that I would only allow you to find release once tonight?"

Elros was silent for a moment as he recalled Thranduil's exact words. His eyes widened in realization, though he dared not raise his hopes. "No, my lord, you did not." 

"That is right." Thranduil stretched langorously, then closed his eyes to bask in the orgasmic afterglow. As Elros took in his beauty, a part of him hoped that Thranduil would indeed send him away. Titillating as the thought of defiling the king's face was, he wasn't sure he'd be able to follow through with it if given the chance.

"I am in need of a bath," Thranduil said after a moment, springing up gracefully from the bed. "You may join me if you like."

Elros considered the offer for only a moment before following Thranduil through a short tunnel opposite the archway through which they'd entered.

They descended down into a small cavern with a natural pool. The air was thick with the steam that rose from the water. Elros couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips; he had never bathed in thermal waters before. 

Casting a backward glance over his shoulder, Thranduil noted his reaction. Silkily he said, "There are certain benefits to being king." 

There seemed to be more benefits to being king than Elros could count on his fingers, but he refrained from saying so. Thranduil would likely say that such luxuries did little to ease the burden of ruling a kingdom; perhaps it was true. 

Thranduil chuckled knowingly when Elros hissed while stepping into the steep pool. Indeed he had been thoroughly used. 

The hot water melted away any remaining tension in his muscles on contact. He wasn't allowed to relax for long, however, because after a while he felt Thranduil's eyes on him—and knowing that he was being watched, he could not help but think about what remained to be done. 

"Whenever you are ready," Thranduil said flatly.

Elros swallowed. His cock had already begun to fill out in anticipation. There was no point in drawing this out any longer, lest Thranduil become impatient. 

"I am ready now, my lord," he said. 

They stepped out of the pool and dried off with towels that Galion must have laid out earlier. Once again Elros felt a pang in his chest, but he tried to find comfort in the fact that it would all be over soon, and then he would be free to try and make up for his wrongs.

Thranduil kneeled in front of him, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Elros wanted to press his cockhead to those ever-frowning lips and have Thranduil open up for him, but he dared not attempt it. Instead, he began to jerk off. The sight of Thranduil on his knees before him was arousing enough; it wouldn't take him long to come.

Thranduil watched, expressionless, for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Do you truly prefer to stroke yourself when my mouth is mere inches away? You have done well tonight—now claim your reward."

Taking a deep breath, Elros did as he was bidden. Thranduil parted his lips, allowing him to push his dick in between them. Physically it felt wonderful, but the rush he got from fact that the king was sucking him off was nearly enough to make him come. 

He didn't want to risk being as rough with Thranduil as he'd been with him, so he fucked his mouth gently, only going as deep as he thought was comfortable. Thranduil had a wicked tongue, and each time he hummed around Elros's shaft, he brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

Elros felt the tingle of his oncoming climax begin to spread outward from his groin. He wove his fingers gingerly in damp blonde hair, and when the action wasn't met with resistance, he tightened his hold a little and tilted Thranduil's head back. He moaned in protest when his cock sprang free of Thranduil's mouth, but a few rough pumps of his fist were enough to finish. 

His climax was so intense that he had to force himself to keep his eyes open and watch. His cock pulsed, and a second later a jet of come splattered onto Thranduil's chin and in between his parted lips. Another hit him on the cheek, just below his left eye. 

Elros felt giddy with euphoria as he began smear his seed across Thranduil's cheek and then his chin. Oh how beautifully the slick, ivory skin indented where his cockhead pressed into it. Thranduil spit out a bit of come that had landed in his mouth, giving him more to play with. 

Suddenly Thranduil moaned and let his head fall back, forcing Elros to let go of his hair; it was only then that Elros realized he'd been jerking off. He was stunned. Thranduil _liked_ this. 

When it was over, Thranduil slid back into the pool and wiped the seed off his face with royal insouciance. "I trust that next time you are tempted to neglect your duties, you will remember your loyalty to me and come to the right decision."

"Yes, my lord," Elros said as he wrapped the previously discarded towel around his waist. 

"Good. You are dismissed."

Elros returned to the bedchamber on shaky knees. After what Thranduil had just let him do, he knew that any future transgression would have dire consequences. As he put his clothes back on, he wondered if this hadn't been a lesson so much as it had been a means of ensuring his future obedience. If so, it was bound to work.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin terms:
> 
> dartho - wait  
> Aran-nín - my king


End file.
